Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for use in providing access to aggregator services for a mobile communication device via a wireless network, such as via a wireless local area network (WLAN) hotspot or similar environment.
Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) which operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11-based standards, a mobile communication device may obtain communication services. While being mobile, the mobile device may exit and enter into new and different WLANs. The new or unknown WLAN may be a WLAN “hotspot” which provides a captive portal, where a user login or other user response will be required prior to the mobile device obtaining any useful services via the hotspot.
For a laptop computer, this operation is typically acceptable since the user often merely intends to use and “surf” the Internet, interacting with the keyboard of the laptop computer to invoke a Web browser application when desired. When the Web browser application is opened, this request is detected, which causes a request for a server site to be submitted in order to receive data of a desired website. The request is typically redirected by the hotspot for user login, after which the mobile device will obtain service, assuming the authentication is positive. However, for mobile devices which are intended primarily for voice telephony (e.g. cell phones), electronic mail (e-mail) communications, and/or other “push-type” data communications, such manual login may be undesirable and may not suitable for automatic reconnection at later times.
On the other hand, the popularity of Internet access through hotspots has led to the emergence of a new kind of entity: a hotspot aggregator. A hotspot aggregator provides wireless Internet access to its customers by renting a WLAN connection to the Internet (i.e. the “hotspot”) from hotspot owners, e.g. coffee shops, hotels, and airports. In contrast to an ordinary telecommunications entity, a hotspot aggregator does not (necessarily) own the access networks, but rather relies on a network of independently owned and operated access networks. Examples of current hotspot aggregators are Boingo, The Cloud, iPass, and Airpath.
One or more aggregator services may be made available in a single hotspot. In any given hotspot, some aggregator services may be made available while others may not be. Some hotspots may only employ a single Set Service Identifier (SSID), and this makes it difficult for mobile devices to identify whether any particular aggregator service is made available in the hotspot. Thus, traditionally, an aggregator provides users with client software to aid in finding and signing in for service. Locally-stored directories of hotspot locations and details have also been provided, requiring some type of network connection for updates. Note however that these existing ways of obtaining service are specific to each particular aggregator, and therefore there is little flexibility for a mobile device to be made aware of and obtain one or more of a variety of different aggregator services in an easy and efficient manner. Also, each hotpot may require a different way of logging in for access (e.g. different web sites for login).
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus which overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art. Other types of networks and devices may experience the same or similar deficiencies.